Vocaloid Wiki:FAQ/VOCALOID relationships
This is archived content from the VOCALOID Answers wiki (which has been discontinued by FANDOM Staff in April 2019). These questions were frequently asked by the community. Guidelines *This FAQ will not provide information concerning non-VOCALOID characters such as UTAU, derivatives, or fanloids unless there is an official canonical link. *Personal headcanons and unfounded edits will be taken as . *Named characters who are not VOCALOIDs are indicated via italic writing. *Attempts will be made to give direct links where possible to wiki pages related to names, if there is no link then there is no known wiki page available currently. *Some VOCALOIDs will appear on more then one list at times since they have several layers to their "relationship". *This page focuses only on relationships between VOCALOIDs, other backstories will be handled by a characters page. What if the relationship is not on this page? If the relationship is not mentioned on this page, it is considered "non-canon", this page will only address "canon" relationships between VOCALOIDs and non-VOCALOID characters that are officially acknowledged. Note that non-Canon relationships fall in the realm of "personal interpretations", commonly referred to as "Head canon". These exist because there is not much "canon" information on many of the VOCALOIDs and fans often fill in the gaps. This includes unofficial pairings with UTAU and OCs (aka "Fanloids" or "derivatives"). This is most notable in songs, wherein two VOCALOIDs can be in a relationship of any nature be it professional, romantic or family. However, songs have no barring on the VOCALOIDs themselves and are not considered "canon". Therefore these relationships will not be addressed here. Fans, however, have been largely influenced by these songs. This results in certain VOCALOIDs being in a relationship of some form, often romantic, being paired with each other when no such relationship exists. What is a "Relationship"? A relationship is a direct and deep link or bond between two separate people, items, animals, etc. It can be family, romantic, professional, work, development, etc. This page is designed to answer all questions related to VOCALOID relationships. VOCALOID relationships come generally in two forms; Character and Development. Official Character relationships As of date the following are the official relationships between VOCALOID characters and non-VOCALOID characters. Official family relationships *anon & kanon - Identical Twin sisters, Kanon being the elder and Anon being the younger. *Aoki Lapis & Merli - Sisters with Lapis being the younger and Merli being the elder. *The Macne Family; consists of 4 sisters Macne Nana & Macne Petit/Macne Nana Petit, the'' Macne Coco twins'' ( and ) and a father . *Yuezheng Ling & Yuezheng Longya - Longya is Ling's brother and the elder of the two. *Hiyama Kiyoteru & Kiyoshi - Kiyoshi is the name of Kiyoteru's "foster father" a catholic priest who raised him, as mentioned in the Ice Mountain information. *Tohoku Zunko, & - sisters, Itako is Zunko's elder sister and Kiritan is Zunko's younger sister. *Otori Kohaku & Otori Yuuji; Kohaku is Yuuji's daughter. *Xingchen, , , , & ; They are sisters. In order from eldest to youngest: Cangqiong, Chiyu, Xingchen, Haiyi, and Shian.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HeGaXl6sx Official romantic relationships There are currently no romantic relationships between any Vocaloid. Official Rivals *Aoki Lapis & Merli - The pair are rivals due to Merli being an outcast. Their rivalry is on a Protagonist and Antagonist level. Note that the following were also meant to have a rival but did not; *LUMi & ViNO; ViNO was meant to be a rival to LUMi and was conceptualized as a male seahorse-themed civil officer who served Otohime. It was never explicitly stated if ViNO was meant to be a VOCALOID product or to only be part of LUMi's world.https://twitter.com/kaoruzawa/status/1029377636001173504 Official Pets/Companions *''See VOCALOID companions'' Official Friendships *Otori Kohaku, Kanbayashi Yuko and Fujiwara Misaki; the 3 are friends at school. *Masaoka Azuki & Kobayashi Matcha; best friends. They are also friends with two other girls, Yosano Yuzu and Ono Koume. *Hiyama Kiyoteru and Hiyama Akito; Hiyama Akito is like a brother to Kiyoteru due to having a similar family name. However, the translations are different, Kiyoteru's "Hiyama" (氷山) translates to "Ice Mountain" and Akito's "Hiyama" (火山) translates to "Fire Mountain". Official Bands *Hiyama Kiyoteru & Ice Mountain - Kiyoteru's band he sings with. *Lily & anim.o.v.e..; the fictional version of the band "m.o.v.e." contains the members Lily and Mosh. Luna was a later guest addition to the band who appeared in a song. Note that the following were also meant to have a band but did not; *Vocaloidol; was meant to be a group of female singers of which Tone Rion was a part of. Only Rion was produced for this band. Other Official relationships *Kaai Yuki & Hiyama Kiyoteru - Strictly professional, Yuki is Kiyoteru's student, he is her teacher. *Aoki Lapis & Violet; the duo appeared alongside each other in concerts. *Otori Kohaku & AKAZA; two avatars for the same voice, Otori Kohaku represents the voice of "Unity-chan" and AKAZA the VOCALOID voice of "Unity-chan". *Akikoloid-chan & Akiko; Akikoloid-chan was a robot made by Akiko's elder brother based on Akiko. *Macne Petit/Macne Nana Petit & ; same character, Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki is Petit in magic girl form. *LUMi, Urashima Taro and Otohime; Urashima Taro and Otohime are LUMi's caretakers. Official development relationships The following are lists of VOCALOIDs related by release only and have no other link to each other either as family, friend, professional etc unless it has been stated in the previous "Official Character relationships" section. In other words this is not a storyline relationship and are linked simply by one vocal being made to fit with another. Due to circumstances though the links may have been intentional, in some cases these links in development may be dropped or reconsidered due to change of direction. They will still be mentioned here. Complimentary/Counterpart VOCALOIDs The following is a list of VOCALOIDs who have complimentary or counterpart vocals. This simply means their vocals are designed to be used together in song or were originally designed to convey the same idea in a different manner, thus providing contrasting results to each other. These usually end up being male/female, though this has not always been the case. *LEON and LOLA; Male and female Soul Singer pairing, LEON is the male and LOLA the female. *Tonio and Prima; a pair of opera singers, Tonio is the male and Prima the female.link *BIG AL and Sweet ANN; BIG AL is the male counterpart to Sweet ANN. *KAITO and MEIKO; a pair of professional singer vocals, KAITO is the male and MEIKO is the female. link *Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru; a contrasting pair of a child (Yuki) and adult (Kiyoteru). *Aoki Lapis and Merli; Aoki Lapis was designed to represent "light" and Merli "dark". *VY1 and VY2; VY1 is the female vocal to VY2. *CYBER DIVA and CYBER SONGMAN; CYBER DIVA is the female vocal to CYBER SONGMAN *Amy and Chris; Amy is the female vocal to Chris, both focus on RnB style. *Ken and Kaori; Ken is the male vocal to Kaori. *DEX and DAINA; DEX is the male counterpart to DAINA. *Bruno and Clara; Bruno is the male counterpart to Clara. *Tone Rion and Yumemi Nemu ; Tone Rion was the voice acted original vocal. Yumemi Nemu was produced as an updated vocal and realistic representations of their provider using new recording method introduced in VOCALOID4. *Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin;Kagamine Rin & Len are designed to be male and female representations of the same vocal. *Yuzuki Yukari and Kizuna Akari; Yukari is a soft but mature vocal while Akari is a powerful but youthful vocal. Note that the following also were meant to have a counterpart but did not; *AVANNA; is the female counterpart "Celtic" singer, the male was never released due to Zero-G being unable to find a suitable partner. Serial vocals These are VOCALOIDs released in series, similar to "complimentary/counterpart VOCALOIDs", except they may be more then just a pair. *The VY series; vocals made by Yamaha to represent a progression in a particular way, the series consists of VY1, VY2, CYBER DIVA and CYBER SONGMAN. *Character Vocal Series; designed to have 3 vocals that represent voice as it first begins (Hatsune Miku), voice being echoed (Kagamine Rin & Len) and the voice as it travels (Megurine Luka). *Amy, Chris, Ken and Kaori; were released as starter vocals for VOCALOID5. *- ARIA ON THE PLANETES -; IA and are part of "- ARIA ON THE PLANETES -". *The Macne Series; Also referred to as "The Macne Family", Macne Nana, Mance Nana Petit/Macne Petit are part of the Macne Family along with non-VOCALOID vocals the Macne Coco twins and Macne Papa. Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki '' is also included in this series though is Macne Petit/Macne Nana Petit as in magic girl form. *ZOLA PROJECT; Wil, Yuu and Kyo are 3 male vocals designed to work as a trio alongside each other. *"Poid"; was a suffix attached to the early VOCALOIDs by Internet co.,Ltd. This is not a series as per such, but is considered at times such due to all 3 having similar natures. I.e. they were early attempts to capture the traits of singers. The members were GUMI ("Megpoid"), Camui Gackpo ("Gackpoid") and Ryuto ("Gachapoid"). *Masaoka Azuki & Kobayashi Matcha; designed for mobile app related to Project 575 which used a lite version of the Vocaloid2 editor. They later were released as full VOCALOIDs. The following was meant to be a series but this did not manifest; *Vocaloidol; Tone Rion was part of a group called "Vocaloidol", she was the only vocal made. Other development links *Haruno Sora and the '' Macne Coco twins ( and ) ; same provider - the Macne Coco twins are sister vocals related to Macne Nana and Macne Petit. *COCOROBO and ; same provider - Itako is the sister of Tohoku Zunko. What other sources mention relationships? *SONiKA ; SONiKA, a VOCALOID developed by Zero-G, has a Twitter account. She has called LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM her older siblings. This is open to interpretation though as siblings can be taking literally or metaphorically. See Tweet here. She also refers to Prima and Tonio as an Aunt and Uncle, but stating they are not married. She has mentioned BIG AL, a VOCALOID developed by PowerFX, as being her best friend. Also during BIG AL's development stage she stated that she didn't know if his release would make her the big sister or little sister due to her release chronologically being ahead of his, however, by age BIG AL is biologically older than her. *LEON and LOLA;LEON and LOLA were considered "siblings" by fans and the media, and later a representative from Zero-G admitted sometimes they think of them as "siblings", this remains unofficial.link *OLIVER; During OLIVER's demo debut the song "PowerFX Family" was created. This was to parody the Addams Family series. There has been no word from PowerFX themselves claiming that OLIVER is related to Sweet ANN and BIG AL by some means, besides product and company relation. *Crypton Future Media; Crypton Future Media have confirmed that the Kagamines have no official relationship and are left to fan interpretation. This applies to all of their VOCALOIDs and is done to prevent limitations on producer creativity.Nikkei Electronics (973) Mar.10,2008,126-127, ISSN 0385-1680"VOCALOID wo Tanoshimou Vol.2" published by Yamaha Music Media,2009, Page 47, ISBN 978-4-636-84438-2 References category:FAQ